Give It Up
by viper676
Summary: COMPLETE. My first complete fic... short.
1. Default Chapter

The Earth rose above the Moon's horizon, a green and blue sphere with white clouds scudding across it and obscuring land and water alike from view, illuminated by the fiery ball of gaseous flames from the Sun. 

Right about now, it would be noon in New York, and people would be packing the sidewalks, anxious to get to lunch. But in one quiet corner of Bailly, the Moon's largest crater, a human figure was curled up against a tiny stone ledge, its head resting on its knees, half crying, half sleeping. 

                Nita Callahan couldn't remember being so miserable or angry in her life. She dejectedly let her head hit her knees again and let out a long, shuddering sigh, her auburn hair drifting down in the low gravity, covering her face. 

"_Damn_ him…" she swore angrily, not caring what any satellites picked up. "What the _@&%$ _is _wrong_ with him?" she screamed toward the silent, slowly rotating mass of blue and green. Nita furiously smashed her fist down on the surface of the Moon, raising a huge ivory dustcloud. Fuming, she pulled out her wallet and flipped it open to her favorite picture: Kit and her sitting on a park bench together, Kit's arm around her, both of them grinning up at the camera. Nita stared at the picture, suddenly caught in a flashback.

**_Flashback_**

**They were fresh out of the 10th grade that year. Kit slapped Nita's hand as they shouldered their backpacks and joined the throng of people heading for summer vacation.**

**"Nita!" Kit laughed. "Oh, god, we _survived_!"**

**Nita caught Kit's hand playfully.**

**"Whaddya mean 'we'? If it wasn't for _me_, you wouldn't've made it halfway through."**

**Kit put an arm around her shoulders.**

**"Of course not," he laughed. "Without you, where would I have passed on the wrong homework answers?"**

**Nita punched him lightly in the shoulder.**

**"It was a one-time thing," she grinned.**

**Kit laughed harder.**

**"Yeah," he gasped. "That paper had 'F' written all over it ever since I gave you those answers."**

**Nita instantly extracted her revenge.**

**"Hey, look, Kit! A photographer!"**

**She grabbed Kit's backpack and dragged him with her as he tried to sidle away.**

**"Oh, c'mon, Kit. You look _fine_."**

**"No."**

**"Pleeeeeeeez?"**

**"No."**

**Nita's face took on the injured puppy-dog expression she'd perfected on him over the years. Her gray eyes widened and seemed to become windows to her soul, the corners of her mouth drooped, and her brow crumpled. Kit groaned and tried not to look.**

**"_No._"**

**Nita put an arm around him, giving him a surprise kiss on the lips.**

**"Please?" she asked once more.**

**Kit, flushing, gave in.**

**"_Fine_, now shut up, okay? I'll do this…"**

**Nita grabbed him, tossed the patiently waiting photographer a $10, and sat down on the bench, pulling Kit down beside her. He draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, to her playful resistance and mild annoyance. The photographer loved it.**

**"Perfect. Gimme a minute…"**

**He ducked behind his camera and asked quickly, "What size d'you want?"**

**Kit was about to say photo-sized when Nita piped up, "Wallet, if that's not a problem."**

**"Nah. Now, go ahead and smile. Oh, Miss, tilt your head a bit to the side there…no, other side….there. Perfect. Smile…"**

**_End flashback._**__

Nita sighed and half smiled. Those were the days. Remembering where she was and who she was teed off at, she shoved the photo back into her wallet, picking up a rock. She hefted it a few times. It was a good-sized chunk, one that might have weighed about eight pounds on Earth. She wound up and hurled it as far as she could, wrenching her arm in she process. She clutched it in pain, then, as the Rock hit the other side of the crater and bounced a few times, slid back down to the corner, crying with mixed pain and fury, her tears hitting the moon and staining its pale dust dark where they fell.

A low fog shrouded the damp grass of the high school field from view. Anyone who saw the shadowy figure moving towards the campus would have thought some spirit had come back to take revenge on the janitors. After that thought had registered in their minds, they would have continued moving at a slightly faster pace.

As it was, Kit Rodriguez didn't think he could feel any lower than he did now. He trudged toward the campus, his head down, contemplating what had just happened.

They had been talking together on their jetty, then Nita had brought up the topic of the upcoming convention/patching. Kit had shown her his part of their spell, and she had gone through the roof.

And after a few choice words, some very strong emotion on Nita's part, and a few blows exchanged, they had developed a simple argument into a raging melee. And that's when Nita's temper hit sky-high.

They say that when emotions take over the body, a wizard's powers can go berserk. And so it did with Nita. The sky had gone dark, and huge waves came crashing down around them. A high-speed wind keened its high dirge as it shrieked through the trees and stirred the whitecaps. Lightning forked down and nearly struck Kit, who had saved his own life by tripping over a stone. And that's when Nita had realized what she'd done.

"Oh my god…" she'd whispered, her eyes wide, scared, fearful.

"I almost killed him…"

She was gone in the blink of an eye.

Kit sighed and thought back further, seven months ago, when he'd been closest to her.

Graduation day. The day they would go off to summer vacation, and also the day of change. College was next…a whole new life. Nita's gracefulness as she accepted her diploma had amazed him; to have come so far since they'd met: her a mousy-haired geek, him a thin boy with a perpetual scowl. Now…

Kit had smiled widely as they filed out onto the lawn. Nita had come dashing up, tears in her eyes, and hit him in a hug, nearly knocking him over, her pink dress floating out behind her.

"Oh, Kit…you looked _great_," she sniffed, looking up at him. "My boy…"

Kit grinned.

"My girl…you looked really good up there, Neets. I couldn't believe it was you at first. Why don't you look like this every day?"

She punched him lightly.

"Too much work. Now, whaddya say to some punch?"

Kit smiled faintly and almost walked into a parked Accord.

His smile disappeared as he thought, _Why me? This isn't fair…I'm working twice as hard as her. Does she not understand that working from five to two is a hassle for me? And who's buying our house? _I_ am! And now she's being all…_

Kit shook his head. It was just making him feel worse, thinking all this about her…

He translated the southeastern corner of Bailly into coordinates, punched them into his transit spell, and was gone in an explosion of air.

Nita was rudely jolted out of her sulking as someone fell out of the air and landed on top of her. Furious, she twisted herself around violently and almost bashed heads with…Kit. They stared at each other in what could be described as utmost hatred before Nita asked icily, "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

Kit glared at her. 

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Kit, shut the *@%& up. Are you _trying _to be a @^&%ing jerk, or are you just acting normal?"

Kit was speechless. His mouth worked for a few moments, then he glared at her.

"Ronan was right. You _do_ have a mean mouth," he said quietly, but with that, he sent her a chunk of his current feelings. That small bit of Kit's emotions nearly knocked Nita over: frustration, anger, sadness, despair, and shock all mixed in with a very strong shade of gray: pain. She reeled for a moment, then glared back at Kit. She muttered something under her breath, indicated Kit with her eyes, and something lifted Kit up and hurled him away from her. He hit the ground hard and bounced a few times before getting up, bleeding from the face and knees.

Nita glared at him, hurling a jagged rock at him. It bounced off his arm, but he didn't flinch at all.

"Kit, get your @^^ out of this galaxy. I don't want to see you until I get out of college."

Kit, clearly stunned and hurt, stared at Nita for a few more seconds before whirling on his heel, but not before Nita saw his face crumple as if he were about to cry. He walked off across the crater alone, then, shoulders slumped, disappeared with a _bang_. Nita glared after him, then looked at the spot where he'd stood seconds ago. Teardrops were still fresh on the moondust as she ran her hand over it, feeling like a murderer more and more. She clenched one fist tightly.

_Nice going, Callahan, you *@^#&*# idiot… why don't you just kill him while you're at it? Finish your best friend off…_

Overcome by misery, Nita curled up into a ball again and began to sob brokenheartedly.


	2. Making Up

__

Chapter 2

Let's Be Us Again.

Nita slammer the door of her dorm shut and flopped down on her stomach on her bed. She wrapped her arms around her pillow, kicked her shoes off, and stared at the white pillowcase pressed up against her face.

Something was missing in her life.

Nita frowned.

__

But, what?

The maple tree outside her window sighed in the gentle summer breeze, rocking gently as it scratched against her window.

It was the day before college allowed them to kick back and relax in their dorms or go home for the summer, and Nita was feeling lazy.

__

I survived! she thought joyfully, smiling hugely into her pillow. But for some reason, it didn't thrill her as much as she thought it would have. She sighed, her gray eyes dancing with aggravation.

"What am I missing?" she asked herself out loud, racking her mind for any thoughts.

A seagull laughed loudly at the seasick humans vomiting over the side of a cruise liner riding the waves off the coast of North California.

__

Laughing… seagull…

Kit.

It smacked her upside the head with all the gentleness of a runaway freight train with no brakes.

"No way… How the heck did I forget about him…?"

Then it all came back to her.

__

His appearance from nowhere.

The angry looks they'd given each other.

A rock flying through the air.

Blood running down Kit's arm.

Nita flinched as she thought back.

The look on Kit's face just before he vanished.

Nita glanced around her room guiltily.

"What did I get mad at him for?"

She frowned, then it appeared in her mind's eye.

__

A simple disagreement over a patching spell.

"You _idiot_, Nita!" she shouted to empty air.

Overcome by guilt, she flopped down weakly on her bed. After that fight, they'd broken off contact. Kit was doing wizardry on his own, as she was now.

She dejectedly let her head droop onto her pillow and let the tears of shame come.

Kit walked past the girls' dorms and turned the corner. Walking two buildings down, he unlocked his dorm and walked inside.

It was a neat, organized dormitory; car keys, ID, and a PC sat in one corner, backpack in another, bed in another. Kit sighed.

Ever since his fight with Nita, he'd avoided her as much as possible. Which was easier said than done, as they both attended Stanford University, and had Science together. But that was about it.

__

All the same, Kit thought, _I still love her… but what does that mean? She's probably got another guy…_

He sighed, then turned on his TV and sat back on his bed, diverting his mind to _Gone in 60 Seconds_.

He was rudely interrupted when his PC beeped. 

__

You've Got Mail. Now Get Up Off your Lazy…

Kit hurriedly kicked the PC before it could say anything rude and clicked the OK button, bringing up his AOL message box.

Nita's email address flashed on the screen.

Kit eyed it cautiously, and opened it. Maybe it would cause a personality change in his PC…

__

Kit,

Come on over to my 412 dorm at about 4, K? I wanna talk to you…

Juanita

Kit stared. She never signed her letters Juanita… she hated the name. So why start?

All the same…

He checked his watch.

3:54.

"Ohhhh, _crap."_

Kit was out the door in a matter of seconds, powering off the TV and PC with his mind as he ran.

Nita was startled by a knock on her dorm door. She checked her clock. It was 4 sharp.

__

Good ol' Kit…

She finished with her eyeliner, tossed the bottle into her medicine cabinet, and went to go answer the door.

Kit stepped back as the door opened. 

Nita spoke quietly.

"Well, come on in."

Kit entered, then kicked off his shoes and placed them by the door.

__

Tell me what I have to do tonight

'Cause I'd do anything to make it right

"Take off the makeup," he told Nita abruptly. "It's not how I remember you."

Nita's temper flared.

"I don't care how you remember me. This is how I… I want to look."

Kit lowered his eyes.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I should just go."

__

Let's be us again.

He made for the door, but Nita stopped him with a sniff.

Kit faltered in his stride, then turned. 

Nita wiped her eyes, removing all the eyeliner she'd put on, and looked at Kit, tossing the Kleenex into the trash can.

"Kit…"

He stared at her, then his eyes filled with tears.

"Nita… oh, _god_, I missed you."

__

I'm sorry for the way I lost my head

Don't know why I said the things I said

Nita sniffed, then said in a shaky voice, "Kit… look. I'm sorry… for everything."

__

Let's be us again.

Here I stand

With everything to lose

And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end

And baby please

I'm reaching out for you

Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in?

Let's be us again.

Look at me I'm way past Pride

Isn't there some way that we can try

To be us again

Kit stood there, in the middle of the floor, his eyes tearing up, his throat clogged with emotion. His face was the picture of pain, joy, and guilt, his eyes fixed on Nita as tears began to spill their way unhindered down his cheeks.

__

And even if it takes a while

I'll stay right here until I see that smile

That says we're us again.

Despite her tears, Nita managed to crack a smile at Kit.

That one crooked smile was the most beautiful sight Kit had ever seen in his life.

__

Here I stand

With everything to lose

And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end

And baby please

I'm reaching out for you

Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in?

Let's be us.

Baby baby what would I do

Can't imagine life without you.

Kit walked toward Nita, then put his arms around her slim, shaking figure, and pulled her close to him. She tucked her head under his chin and sighed gently.

__

Here I stand

With everything to lose

And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end

Baby please

I'm reaching out for you

Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in?

Ooooh here I am

I'm reaching out for

So won't you open up your heart and let me come back in?

Let's be us again.

Ooooh let's be us again.

Nita's shoulders heaved once as she entered the gasping stage of her tears. Kit kissed her hair gently.

"Nita… I love you."

"I love you too, Kit," Nita sniffed, then burst into tears again. Kit enveloped her in a warm embrace, and they cuddled.

END.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, AOL, _Gone in 60 Seconds_, The Young Wizards Series, Stanford University, the song _Let's Be Us Again_, by Lonestar, or any other stuff mentioned in this story except for the plot. And the dedication.

This Story is Dedicated to:

My Family 

K. DeSisto 

B. Hunt 

D. Elazem

L. Gardener

K. Hung

All the Rest of my Friends

Including

A. Baick

And y'all at FanFiction.Net!


End file.
